


the greatest love (we created)

by smoaksfraser



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post s7 au, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaksfraser/pseuds/smoaksfraser
Summary: Felicity always doubted when she heard people say that having a child didn’t exactly prepare you for another one. For her, it always seemed impossible that an experience like that didn’t influence others, but as she grew older and, eventually, her youngest child came, she knew she was wrong all along.(or: this created a life itself and now it's about felicity and oliver as parents and loving their family and their kids)





	the greatest love (we created)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, first things first: it has been a LONG time since I've written anything. And this is also my first time writing for Olicity, because I've finally felt confident enough to do so, after years of just reading the amazing fics on this fandom.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I hope you excuse any mistakes I've made, and I wouldn't mind if you point some of them, especially because I'm so happy that I wrote this that I really want to make it perfect.
> 
> I decided to participate in the Olicity Summer Sizzle, mainly because it was what made me want to write again! This is a fill for "Post S7 Cabin".

Felicity always doubted when she heard people say that having a child didn’t exactly prepare you for another one. For her, it always seemed impossible that an experience like that didn’t influence others, but as she grew older and, eventually, her youngest child came, she knew she was wrong all along.

x

When Felicity and Oliver were reading about how to create a safe environment for their daughter to grow, how she would change every month and everything baby development related, they were very scared for their future as parents. But when Mia came, all the worries seemed exaggerated, because her baby girl was a dreamlike baby.

In their day to day life, Mia rarely cried, and when she did it normally meant she was hungry, tired or with a full diaper. So, it was relatively easy to understand her beautiful daughter and to accept – with great relief – that she and Oliver were great parents, because Mia was obviously a very happy baby. She was like a sunshine beam, always laughing at her, Oliver or William.

As time passed and Mia grew older, she also presented herself as a very resilient child. When she fell – a normal occurrence when she was learning to walk -, unless she was hurt, Mia hardly cried. She got an insanely cute angry face, like she was offended at the universe for making her fail, and tried again and again.

William once defined his little sister as a grumpy, but very obstinate, puppy. And Felicity could only thank the heavens that while her daughter, even in a young age, was sometimes a little fiery, she was also very content and didn’t let sadness be a part of her life.

x

The first time Felicity really interacted with William (as in: not at an island that was just blown), she was positively surprised at how bright he was, understanding her rambles disguised as explanations and proceeding to turn them into very correct math.

Not that the boy had to do anything to positively impact her, he was Oliver’s kid, she would always love him like her own, because he was a part of the man she loved. But as their relationship started to evolve and she became a permanent figure in his life, she started to love William for who he was, as well.

Her smart, quick-witted boy was a constant source of pride, one that she would always be thankful to Oliver for bringing into her life. Having him as her first kid initiated Felicity into the kind of mom she aspired to be, even with their difficulties - like Oliver’s time in prison.

She became better because of William, and he was such an easy and loving boy to take care of. Even in his angsty teenager days, when he argued and tried to challenge her and his father, he was able to retract and be a calming young man – even for a few minutes. He also loved Mia so much it brought tears to her and Oliver’s eyes. They were so thankful for his role as an older brother, one that he could resent, but he accepted it with arms open, just like anything he did in his life.

x

Lucas was a surprise since the very beginning.

Oliver and her had just started to talk about having a third child. Mia was already four years old, a little ball of energy and endless love, and they felt confident enough to begin trying. They believed themselves to be capable parents and also were missing having a little baby to fuss over, as their daughter was slowly losing her baby fat and becoming a de facto kid.

So, as any responsible woman, Felicity scheduled a check-up with her gynecologist before really letting go of the pills. She wanted to be sure she was healthy and able to really enjoy her pregnancy this time, a real possibility with the peaceful lives they had now.

Instead, she found out she was _already_ pregnant, in an early stage, but very pregnant. Apparently, hers and Oliver’s love was so great that their kids didn’t even need appropriate conditions for conception, they just appeared, as to say “you love yourselves so much that you defy biology!”.

Yep, definitely their DNA.

It was with this great news that she arrived home to Oliver, and they soon started to plan and bask in this love cocoon with their children. Mia was ecstatic, already anxious to teach her young sibling all the trails in the woods and shoot arrows with him or her. William was also excited, telling Mia all about the duties of the older siblings, and how they had to take care of the new Smoak-Queen baby.

They were so happy, her heart could burst. And they only got happier when, months later, Lucas made his debut at the real world.

x

Only used to Mia as a baby, her and Oliver had a difficult time learning how to read Lucas and his reactions to the world around him. Unlike his big sister, her youngest was a very sentimental baby. He cried when hungry, tired, lonely, and so on.

At the beginning, they were worried. It wasn’t normal of a child to cry this much, even as an infant. However, the numerous check-ups at the pediatrician just served to reassure them everything was physically fine with their baby. He also seemed happy and content, when he wasn’t crying, but _still_ , they worried.

Lucas would start to cry, in his crib or the playpen, and they would pick him up. He calmed down instantly, looking at them with the bluest eyes she had seen since Oliver’s. Sometimes, a smile would appear on his face, others, he just stayed quiet in their laps, watching the world around him, seemingly at peace.

As he grew older, Lucas started to talk and things got much easier. Oliver and her could ask him what he was feeling and, in addition to being sentimental, he was very assertive with his feelings. Yet, they agreed it was best to take their baby boy to a therapist, just to check that everything was really okay.

Some sessions later, the therapist – an older woman who was well recommended by the parents in Mia’s school – congratulated them for being cautious parents, but said they had no reason to worry at the moment. Lucas was just a very emotional child and didn’t see any problem with crying.

They sat there and listened as she told them they were great parents, because their younger son didn’t see nothing wrong with expressing his emotions, and that was a clear sign that he felt safe in his home, in the knowledge that his family loved him very much. Lucas seemed sad sometimes, but it was because he experienced the sadness, so he could experience an even brighter happiness.

Felicity knew he was wiser than his age – as all of her kids were, apparently -, and always attributed it to a genetic heritage, mainly her high IQ. However, this emotional maturity could only be attributed to how she and Oliver raised their children, because even with her intelligence she didn’t have this understand of her emotions as Lucas had, when she was his age.

She was so content to be able to raise her kids in a home full of love, a home that her and her husband had created, had fought hard to be capable of it. They had overcome so many obstacles, as a couple and individuals, and it all resulted in this family, the thing she was most proud of.

Once Felicity told Oliver that he had opened her heart in a way she didn’t think it was possible, and while this was true and would always be true, she also discovered that their children had healed her heart, completely. Their love, their compassion, knowing that they were like that because she and her husband were able to provide a good atmosphere for them, was her greatest accomplishment.

And by the smile she could see in Oliver’s face everyday, the peace she could see within him, the lightness which he carried himself with, she knew they were his greatest accomplishment too. They were his always.

x

_“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear mommy, happy birthday to you!” Her babies voices sang, Lucas still with some difficulties with his ‘r’, Mia with her happy and high tone, William trying not to laugh at his siblings antics._

_“Ok, ok, kids. You already made mommy deaf, go eat your cake.” Oliver said, with a blinding smile in his lips, as she hugged and kissed each one of her children (William was in that age he liked to pretend that he didn’t enjoy it, but he totally did)._

_Lucas and Mia – three and seven years old, respectively – didn’t need much encouragement to smear chocolate frosting into their cute faces, they loved their daddy’s cakes and with this one it wouldn’t be different. William sat by his younger charges, also stuffing himself with his dad’s delicious food, but trying to maintain some sort of composure._

_Felicity was distracted of her admiration of the children by Oliver, her husband embracing her waist, leaning down to press an innocent kiss to her lips._

_“Are you enjoying yourself?”_

_“Yep.” She answered, popping the ‘p’._

_“We could have invited John and the others, you know. Thea is complaining of not seeing her nephews enough.” Oliver stated, as he drew little circles on her back, his fingers warm against her skin._

_“I know, but you said it had been some time since we had a ‘family only’ time, so I thought my birthday was a good opportunity.”_

_“I know, but we could have more people to celebrate with you, don’t you think?”_

_Felicity beamed at him._

_“I don’t need more people, I have everyone I need right here.” The blonde answered, getting on the tip of her toes, so she would be able to deposit a peck on her husband’s lips._

_“Yeah?” Oliver answered, theirs breaths mingled._

_“Yeah.” She nodded, once again kissing him lightly. “Right here.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who read! Hope you liked it!  
> A comment would be really appreciated <3


End file.
